<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by perfectlmh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973967">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlmh/pseuds/perfectlmh'>perfectlmh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Cum Inside, Daddy Kink, First Time Bottoming, Flavored Lube, Hand Holding during Sex, Kissing, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin, cumming on self, mention of vibrator use, mentions of being tied up, mentions of dildo use, petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlmh/pseuds/perfectlmh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung was so nervous he felt like he could puke any second. Is this how Jeongin felt the first time he ever got it up the ass. He was pacing back and forth while waiting for Hyunjin to show up. He’s more nervous for this than when the group had their first performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was so nervous he felt like he could puke any second. Is this how Jeongin felt the first time he ever got it up the ass. He was pacing back and forth while waiting for Hyunjin to show up. He’s more nervous for this than when the group had their first performance.</p><p>About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door causing the boy to come to a dead stop. He walked over to the door and opened it revealing a very happy Hyunjin with a bag on his shoulder. Upon seeing this Jisung got even more scared. What was in the bag?</p><p>“Hi sungieee,” Hyunjin leaned down to peck his lips, “don’t be so tense. It’s gonna be okay I promise.” As he kissed him again but longer.</p><p>Jisung sighed, took his boyfriend’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Hyunjin set the bag down on the bed and opened it up. Pulling out some conforms, watermelon flavored lube, a small sparkly pink dildo, some handcuffs and a vibrator. Jisung’s eyes went wider and wider at each item his boyfriend pulled out. What the fuck was he planning on doing to him?</p><p>Hyunjin turned around to face the scared Jisung. He laughed gently before walking over to his love. </p><p>“What the fuck are you planning on doing to me?” The blonde had asked, voice full of nervousness and a bit of panic.</p><p>“I’m gonna ease you into it. I didn’t know if you had any more lube or condoms since we don’t use them often so I brought my own. I also brought a small dildo to open you up after I use my fingers and well...the vibrator and handcuffs are for when you fuck me later,” the black haired boy winked, kissing the blondes cheek and moved them over to the bed.</p><p>Hyunjin pushed the blonde flat on his back, kissing him and while they slowly removed their clothes. Once Jisung was fully naked Hyunjin kissed, licked, and sucked every inch of Jisung’s body. Hoping this would help him calm down a little. Which Jisung was thankful for because he needed that. He made his way down to the blonde’s cock and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue. Jisung moaned breathily at this familiar feeling.</p><p>While Jisung was feeling his body finally relax, Hyun had put some of the lube on his fingers and moved towards Jisung’s hole. He placed one cold finger on his rim, moving it around slowly. Jisung jumped from the contact and how cold it was. He was shivering and starting to feel sweat run down his forehead. His breathing started to get heavy as the ravenette pushed his finger in slowly.</p><p>Once it was all the way in and Jisung had relaxed a bit. He nodded his head to his boyfriend signalling to him that he could move. Hyunjin carefully moved it in and out a couple of times, getting him used to the feeling. The experience was very new to Jisung and he didn’t know how to feel. It felt so good but also not right at the same time. He didn’t understand.</p><p>“Can I put another one in?” Hyunjin asked quietly. </p><p>“Y-yeah I think I’m okay. Just do it slowly p-please,” Jisung breathed out heavily.</p><p>Seeing his boyfriend all nervous and shaking under his touch made him feel things. He kind of liked seeing his “big dom daddy”, what Jisung likes to jokingly call himself, shaking with pleasure all because of a single finger in his ass. Hyun started to push in another finger. Jisung breathing loudly, his leg shaking as he adjusted to getting stretched open. Jisung tapped his shoulder and Hyunjin moved them in and out a little faster this time. Jisung moaned out loud when Hyun touched his prostate slightly.</p><p>If Jisung was being honest, he would say that it actually felt good. He didn’t think it would be this pleasurable. Is this how Hyunjin feels every time? Should he try to do this to himself some time? So many thoughts were running through his head. Jisung could feel a third finger slip in and feeling more open down there than usual. Precum was leaking out of his dick so much Hyunjin had to wrap his lips around the tip. Tasting his boyfriend on his tongue, he moaned. The vibrations shooting through Jisung’s body. Getting sucked off and fingered at the same time put Jisung over the edge. Grabbing Hyunjin’s hair pulling him off quickly. </p><p>“H-Hyun, baby stop- oh fuck- stop I’m gonna cum too fast.” </p><p>Hyunjin pulled out of him with a smile. He kissed Jisung again before grabbing the lube again and the dildo.</p><p>“Skip it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Skip the dildo. I-I wanna feel you more...you can skip the condom too,” Jisung shyly said. A blush forming on his cheeks at how bold his statement was.</p><p>“If that’s what you want sungie,” Hyunjin placed the dildo back down. Inside he was smiling so hard. He was finally about to fuck Jisung this time. He’s been dreaming about this moment for so long now. Wanting to know how he feels wrapped around him and squirming under him.</p><p>Snapping the bottle open, he poured out quite a bit onto his dick. He just wanted to be extra careful with Jisung. Just like how he was with him the first time they had sex together. Lining up to his hole, Jisung stopped him.</p><p>“Angel, p-please go slow. I’m scared.”</p><p>“Of course Jisungie! I would never wanna hurt you,” Jisung sat up real quick and gave Hyun a sweet kiss. Laying back down and spreading his legs open again.</p><p>With another soft kiss to Jisung’s trembling lips and Jisung reaching up to hold the taller’s hand, Hyunjin pushed the head in. Jisung’s face scrunched up in pain but it wasn't as painful as he thought it was gonna be. Maybe Hyunjin just did a good job stretching him. Within seconds Hyun had bottomed out. He kissed Jisung and grabbed a hold of his other hand. Once Jisung felt comfortable enough he squeezed his boyfriend's hands.</p><p>Hyunjin moved carefully and slowly. Not wanting to hurt his love. This was something new for both of them and it seemed like they both were enjoying it quite a lot. After a couple of slow thrusts, Hyunjin felt his pace picking up. Moving one of Jisung’s legs over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist (just like how Jisung does to him). He grabbed the blonde’s hips and started to thrust faster. With the new angle and each move hitting his prostate, Jisung was moaning so loud he was pretty sure the neighbors knew what was going on.</p><p>Hyunjin has wrapped a hand around Jisung’s dick, jerking him off to the movement of his thrusts. Jisung was feeling so much pleasure it was unreal. He felt his stomach start twisting. He knew he was getting close now.</p><p>“Hyunnnn- sweetheart, angel I-I’m so close. Oh f-fuck don’t stop please...faster,” Jisung moaned out of breath, sweating so much now. Hyunjin is not any better, moaning loudly with sweat dripping off of him onto the bed. Some of it landed on top of Jisung’s chest and abs. One of Jisung’s hands was still clutched around Hyunjin’s while the other was gripping the bed sheets below him. His knuckles turned white.</p><p>“D-do you want me to cum in you?” Hyun’s thrust was getting sloppier now. He was also so close to cumming.</p><p>Jisung moaned out a long and loud yes the same time Hyunjin hit his prostate with a rough thrust. Cumming all over himself and Hyunjin without warning. A string of Hyunjin’s name and cuss words were all you could hear coming from Jisung’s mouth. Seeing the blonde cumming so hard like that made Hyunjin lose his mind. He came in Jisung with one last deep thrust. Completely emptying himself into his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss him.</p><p>The ravenette pulled out of Jisung carefully and laid down next to him. Hyunjin was out of breath and feeling so much ecstasy, he couldn’t stop smiling. Jisung had his eyes shut and was breathing really heavy as well, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“You were right,” Jisung laughed a little, “I enjoyed that and it wasn’t that bad. You were great babe.” </p><p>“You were great too. I’m glad you liked it, but don’t worry I like having your dick in me more,” Hyunjin laughed, kissing Jisung sweetly, “but I’m not opposed to doing this again...if you want to that is.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind it. Mmm maybe next time I could try and ride you,” Jisung said out loud.</p><p>Hyunjin looked at him with slightly wide eyes, “Really? Wow look at you being a little slut now.”</p><p>Both of them laughed. Jisung grabbed Hyunjin, moving him closer to cuddle. Their breathing had slowed down and now they weren’t as hot anymore.</p><p>“We can fuck again in a bit. My ass is still kinda sore. But get ready to be tied up and played with angel. It’s daddy’s turn to ruin you now,” Jisung kissed Hyunjin’s lips again. Pulling at his hair to push his head back, sucking a dark hickey into his neck. Jisung came back up looking down at his pretty boyfriend, who held a content smile and shivered at Jisung’s gaze on him. Hyunjin leaned up, whimpering against Jisung’s lips.</p><p>“Yes daddy.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, this was my first stray kids fic but please look forward to more! in the process of writing a very long jilix one haha :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>